plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling
Häckerling, Grossenkau, Lungary |Spouse = Nicoleta Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (m. 1964) |Issue = Bruno Enneförde, Count of Häckerling Anneliese, Princess of Colora Clara Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling |Name = Joachim Peter Enneförde |House = Enneförde |Father = Phillip Enneförde, Count of Häckerling |Mother = Anne Rickenbacker, Countess of Heldt }} Joachim Peter Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (born 30 January 1935) is a Lungarian count, and the father of Anneliese, Princess of Colora. He became the head of House of Enneförde and head of state of Häckerling County, Grossenkau upon the death of his father in 1969. Born to Phillip Enneförde, Count of Häckerling and Anne Rickenbacker, Countess of Heldt in Häckerling, Grossenkau, Enneförde completed his education after graduating from Häckerling Gymnasium in 1954. He then enlisted in the Royal Lungarian Navy, serving until retiring as a lieutenant commander in 1960. After retiring from military service, Enneförd moved to Munbach to enroll in King's University Munbach, receiving a degree in physics in 1963. Enneförde returned to his hometown after graduating, and later married Karsylvanian noblewoman Nicoleta Ciobanu the following year. They had three children together: Bruno Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (born 1967), Anneliese, Princess of Colora (born 1970), and Clara Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (born 1973). Enneförde was born as a Count of Häckerling, spending much of his life as the heir apparent to the head of House of Enneförde and head of state of Häckerling County, Grossenkau. His father Phillip was diagnosed with pneumonia in May 1969, later dying of the disease within two weeks. After his death, Joachim acceded to the throne. Early life and education Enneförde was born on 30 January 1935 at Häckerling Estate in Häckerling, Grossenkau to parents Phillip Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (1900–1969) and Anne Rickenbacker, Countess of Heldt (1910–2001). His father came from the House of Enneförde, the ruling house of Häckerling County, Grossenkau, while his mother came from the House of Rickenbacker, the ruling house of Heldt County, Zweigeismar; both were members of the nobility, and held titles as a count or countess, respectively. Enneförde is the elder of two sons; his younger brother is Johannes Enneförde, Count of Häckerling, born . Enneförde began his education in 1941, attending a local, public primary school in Häckerling. He graduated from primary school in 1951, and subsequently enrolled in Häckerling Gymnasium, where he studied a natural sciences and mathematics program, initially wishing to become an engineer. Enneförde graduated from secondary school in 1954. After his graduation, Enneförde enlisted in the Royal Lungarian Navy, where he became stationed in Tarfica. Enneförde rose through the ranks until retiring from active service in 1960, as a lieutenant commander. Afterwards, he moved to Munbach to enroll in the Faculty of Mathematics and Physics at King's University Munbach, graduating with a degree in physics in 1963. After his graduation, he returned to his hometown. Reign At birth, Enneförde was awarded the title Count of Häckerling. At the time, he was second-in-line to become head of House of Enneförde, behind only his father. After the death of his grandfather Wilhelm Enneförde, Count of Häckerling in 1952, Joachim's father Phillip Enneförde, Count of Häckerling acceded to the throne, and Joachim became first-in-line. After a bout with pneumonia, Phillip died on 22 May 1969. With his death, Joachim acceded to the throne as head of House of Enneförde and the head of state of Häckerling County, Grossenkau. Marriage and children Enneförde met Karsylvanian national Nicoleta Ciobanu in 1960, at a charity gala that she had organized in Munbach. Enneförde asked her on a date, but she at first declined. They later met again the following year, and this time Ciobanu asked him on a date, to which he accepted. Enneförde and Ciobanu dated for two years, until becoming engaged in October 1963. After the engagement, Ciobanu subsequently moved to Häckerling, Grossenkau to be with him. Enneförde and Ciobanu married on 16 May 1964 in Häckerling; after their marriage, Ciobanu received the noble title Countess of Häckerling and naturalized as a Lungarian citizen. With her marriage, Ciobanu ended her career in event planning, instead prioritizing her new noble duties, often accompanying her husband to various events. Enneförde and Ciobanu have three children together: *''Bruno'' Octavius Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (born 12 August 1967) *The Princess of Colora (Anneliese Rosanna Enneförde; born 1 May 1970) *''Clara'' Elena Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (born 22 February 1973) Titles *'30 January 1935 – present': Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling *'22 May 1969 – present': The Count of Häckerling Category:1935 births Category:Counts and countesses of Häckerling Category:Heads of state of Häckerling County, Grossenkau Category:House of Enneförde Category:King's University Munbach alumni Category:Lieutenant commanders of the Royal Lungarian Navy Category:Living people Category:Lungarian counts Category:Lungarian nobility Category:Members of the Church of Lungary Category:Royal Lungarian Navy personnel Category:People from Häckerling, Grossenkau